Into a New World
by RobertDaller
Summary: After the events of Treasure of Scuttlebutt Island (My Other Fanfic) Mermando must come to grips with being a human and with the help of Mabel learn to behave like one Meanwhile Dipper and Soos in a search for the Next Shard run into Dipper's Lost Clones Also Stan and the Twin's Parents must deal with McGucket moving into the Mystery Shack This is the tenth in a series of stories
1. Chapter 1

Ok before we move on to the actual Story let's see what's going on with Wendy! (Told you i'd get back to this)

This is following her short Chapter she has in Treasure of Scuttlebutt Island)

Wendy's POV

I move over to the Old Man and I decide to wake him

"Hey Old Man!" I say as he begins to wake up

"UGH STAN JOURNALS DON'T UNIVERSE GO BOOM!" He says before looking toward me

"What on earth are you talking about?" I ask him

"Oh sorry I was having another Nightmare... Who are you and what you doing at me Dump? He asks me in reply

"Your Dump? Umm.. sorry I didn't mean to end up here... Do you live here?" I reply

"Oh yeah sorta maybe... I don't have anywhere else to go so yeah pretty much uh huh" He says shaking his head

His eyes looking in opposite directions of one another

"Dude don't you know this is unhealthy? I mean... There's Trash everywhere!" I explain to him

"I know I know but it was either this or the road and I can't rightly leave Gravity Falls..."

"Whatever" I reply "You said something about Stan and Journals just then... Do you know the Pines?"

"Yes I do kinda... Well I tried to kill them once with my Robot

And Stan amd me go way back Sorta..." He says to me

"Well why don't you ask them to let you stay there? I mean those guys are the nicest people I know i'm sure they'd let you stay probably even if you were a stranger"

I tell him

"You're probably right missy... They wouldn't recognize me by now ...and that way I can keep a closer eye on... MY HEALTH MY HEALTH RIGHT" He says

"Well i'm gonna do that Bye Bye!" he says leaving the Dump

I attempt to follow him but a strange force field keeps me in

"You coming Missy?" He asks

"Um I can't... Listen you can't tell anyone you saw me ok?" I explain to him

"... Alright then cya!" He says walking away backwards

As soon as he leaves Bill appears above me

"Surely you didn't think it'd be that easy did you?" He says

I yell at him "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME BILL I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?!"

"Oh we were and I hope we can be again but right now ya see this is more important it's nothing personal but if you want I can make things a bit nicer around here"

He says

"I guess..." I reply

"Now what would you like?" He asks me

Oh boy this is gonna be good

END OF CHAPTER

Keep in mind i'm not getting back to Wendy until Next Story but don't worry they'll be plenty more story with Dipper Mabel Mermando and Soos until then! 


	2. Chapter 2

So it had been about 2 Hours Since The last events of Treasure of Scuttlebutt Island the group had brought Mermando Clothes bought from a Clothes Store

With the rest of the group shielding their eyes Mermando put on the Clothes

The Clothes given to him were a pair Green Pants and Yellow Sweatshirt

"Alright you can look now" He says as the three turn around

"Alright now we're gonna need to get you some shoes" Mabel says looking at his Bare Feet

As Mermando attempts to stand up he falls to the ground

"Y'know... I don't think i've quite gotten the hang of this walking thing" He says

Dipper and Mabel hold him up By each arm

"Ok don't worry we've got you man" Dipper says to him

"Thank you... I hope you don't mind if I crash at your home for a while... I don't really know where else to go right now" He tells them

"Don't worry Mermando i'm sure Grunkle Stan won't mind if we let you crash by the Shack Right Dipper?" Mabel asks her brother

"Maybe not but we're not going home now we have to get Wendy back first" Dipper explains

"Which reminds me I think I need to put this Shard onto the other one" He continues He holds up the Red Shard they had before being the middle it then pulls the other Shard into it

There are room for three more

"Huh well if the Shards are all the same size I think we only need three more We've gotta get searching though" Dipper explains to the group

"Dipper we gotta drop Mermando off somewhere first!" Mabel tells him "He Can barely walk!"

"Uuughh we don't have time for this Look we'll teach you how to walk how does that sound man?"

Dipper tells him

"I suppose that would suffice" He responds attempting to get onto his feet

"Look dude you just put one foot in front of the other and- WHOA!" Soos attempts to tell him but ends up slipping

"Soos... seriously?" Dipper says Facepalming

"Look Mermando all you have to do Is put one foot in front of the other and firmly place it on the ground

Once you've done that it's easy!" Mabel says smiling at her Friend

"Ok then..." Mermando responds he does as Mabel says and begins to come to grips with walking

"HAHAHAA! I DID IT!" He replies "But we need to get some of these shoes you keep talking about the ground it is hot yes?"

"Yes it is come with me and i'll go get you some shoes?" "Dipper you care if I go get Mermando some shoes?" Mabel says to her brother

"Whatever it doesn't matter to me i'll met you back at the Shoe Store when I found the Shard" Dipper replies to her

"Alright! To the shoe store!" Mabel says running away

Mermando attempts to run but falls flat on the ground

"Errr... how about slowly?" Mabel tells her friend

"That would be very nice thank you" He replies

END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

Mermando's POV

So Me and Mabel arrived At the Shoe Store I was still stumbling off and on trying to get in there but I managed

The Cashier was a Tall Slender Blonde Man with a Thumb pointing upward on his shirt

Mabel put a pair of White Tennishoes on the Counter

"I'll take these please!" She says to him

"Oh hey Dr. Funtimes's Sister How's it hanging?" He says

This guy knows Mabel?

"Oh i'm good everything's fine Wendy's not in trouble or anything" She says nervously

"Wait what?" He asks

"NOTHING I SAID NOTHING! Anyway could you just tell me the price of the Shoes?" Mabel asks him putting a hand her head

"That'll be 10 Dollars" He tells her

"Errmm... How about 7?" She ask him

"Hey what the heck your brother saved my life why not" He says taking the Money from Mabel

"So who's your friend?" He asks her before she leaves

"Oh uhh... this is Mermando" She says telling him my name

"You mean Romando?" He says scratching his head

"Yeah yeah of course... Cause MERMando obviously Isn't a name hahaha... unless you're you know.. a Fishman or something?"

She says nervously

(So Just to clarify... Mermando will still be referred to as Mermando by Dipper Mabel and Soos and his POV Will refer to him as such but Others will refer to him as Romando

This was posted to avoid Confusion)

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance" I tell him

"Whoa nice accent man you from Mexico or something?" The Tall Man asks me

"No I... I am not though I can see why you would think that what with the Accent and the Ability to speak Spanish and Dolphin"

I tell him

"Dolphin?" He ask me

"Yes Dolphin but that is beside the point I must be going now Goodbye Senior" I tell him as me and Mabel leave the Store

As me and Mabel walk out the door We sat outside on the Ground

"Well I guess we need to wait for Dipper and Soos..." Mabel tells me

"Yes that is probably best they should return here after collecting another shard However

Also it is good to be sitting down I am still not use to this "Walking" thing" I reply to her

"Yeah I understand it's gonna take time Mermando... Umm.. is it wrong that i'm sorta... happy this happened?"

She tells

Happy? How can she be happy that my life is ruined?

"How can you possibly be happy about this?" I ask her in frustration

"Because... I missed you... it's been months since you sent your last letter to me

I didn't think i'd ever get to see you again much less Have you live here in Gravity Falls

I thought you lived in Mexico I thought... I thought there was no hope for us" She tells me

I reply to her "Mabel I am happy to be here with you but... it's just... I miss my family I know that I can see them and everything but it's just... it's not the same"

She replies back to me "I know Mermando and I do feel bad for you believe me I do... Y'know when I first moved to Gravity Falls... Don't ever tell Dipper I told you this or it would ruin my reputation as the Alpha Twin"

"The What?" I ask her

"Nevermind" She continues "The point is When I first moved here I missed my parents too I felt weird it was a whole new surrounding I know I usually seem happy go lucky

But to be honest I may have freaked more than Dipper to start with... I tried to fill the void with friends Candy Grenda ... Boys... Norman Those Vampires You

But the thing is i'm not scared anymore... and it's not just because my parents are here with me it's because I know no matter where I go how alone I feel my friends always have my backs"

"...That was... very wise thank you" I tell her feeling slightly more comforted now by her words

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Let's see what Dipper and Soos are up to now

Dipper's POV

SO after following the Beeping we found ourselves deep within the forest It felt like I had been here before... But I didn't have time to think about that right now

The Beeping kept getting louder and louder We saw something running through the bushes

"Dude! What was that?" Soos asks me

"I don't know... but we're gonna find out Come on Soos!"

We open the Bushes to see Tracks that look similar to mine

"Dude those look like your Foot Prints! Except... Four of them" He says

"...Be careful Soos we could be dealing with a Shape Shifter again" I tell him

"Oh crud not another one" He says in despair as we follow it for a while we finally come across

Two people who look identical to me... Well... one of them.. mostly does anyway

"AGH! Shape Shifters! Don't worry I'll beat their ends!" Soos says

The Two clones of me Scream "AGH!"

"No Soos Don't hurt them these aren't Shifters!" I explain to him "These are clones of me I created them to impress Wendy"

"Oh ...sorry dude" He says putting them down

Yes that's right These clones are none other than Dipper's Number 3 and 4

Dipper Number 3 looked roughly the same Dipper Number 4 However... Apperantly lost his hat? Now Dawning a Purple Sweater with a 4 on it instead

"...What happened to you guys? I thought you melted with the rest of the clones" I ask them

"The Clones melted? Oh dang... No we got lost we were trying to keep Robbie away from his Bike but yeah we got lost"

Dipper 3 Explains

Soos responds "What's with the Sweater?"

"Well someone had to fill the void of Mabel when we got lost out here all by ourself" Dipper 3 Explains "And it wasn't gonna be me"

"We flipped for it" Dipper 4 tells us

"How long have you been lost out here?" I ask them

"I don't know no idea... This Forest is kind of big..." Dipper 3 Says

"Still..i've never got lost out here before... nevermind I haven't got time to think about it right now listen guys Wendy's in trouble"

"WHAT?!" They both Scream at once

"Yeah Ok listen An Ancient Alien Power Core fell into Wendy not it's broken all across Gravity Falls and we can't get her back unless we put it together"

"Did it look kind of like a Crystal?" They ask me in Unison

"Yes... how did you know?" I ask them

"We saw it fall into an area that way!" They state putting to the left

"Thing is it's covered up by a little pond we can't get in there ourself or we'd melt But you could get it"

"Hmmm... I don't know" I state

"Dipper dude it's fine I mean if you can't trust yourself who can you trust? And I mean come on they wouldn't lie about this right? You said you created them to Impress Wendy they gotta care about her"

Soos says to me

"Alright But you're coming with us just to be safe" I tell them

"Fine by me" They reply in Unison again

So as we walk through the Shallow Pond Soos carries My Clones on his Back

"There it is!" I state picking up the Shard

"Hey dude what's that?" Soos says looking at a Large Crystal

"OH! I know i'd been here before these are the Size Altering Crystals Wow if the Power Core wasn't beeping i'd be afraid i'd grabbed one of them what a Coincidence they landed here too"

Just then I notice Dipper 3 and 4 Each grabbing a Crystal

"Guys what are you doing?" I ask them

"Nothing can you help us back over?" Says Dipper 3

"Sure dudes" Soos says

After we make it across the Shallow Water again Dipper 3 and 4 Start to pull a Crystal

"Thanks a lot guys It almost makes me sorry to do this" Dipper 4 says before pointing a crystal towards us

"WAIT GUYS!-" We then shrink to a small size

"Hey... this seems familar" Soos says

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" I ask them

"Funny thing man we didn't get "Lost" In this Forest

We were searching searching for these Crystals

Come on man you're us figure it out

"Oh noo..." I state realizing their plan

"Wendy's too old for us man when Robbie caught up to us that's what he said of course he also asked us why there were clones of us but we didn't answer

We had Copies of the Journal in our Pocket you had it in your Pocket so we did too when you cloned us

Naturally We searched the Journals for Answers

What we found was the Answer Height Altering Crystals We've been here for Months trying to figure out how to get over there without getting ourselves wet

Thankfully us Clones are immortal so we never need to drink apperantly

With these Height Altering Crysals We can make ourselves appear older And once we find the rest of the Power Core we'll restore Wendy ourself

We'll be her hero The perfect opportunity to take the girl

"BUT THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING BY BECOMING OLDER YOU'RE GIVING UP EVERYTHING!" I state trying to reason with them

"I don't care we were created for the sole purpose of Winning Wendy over and that's JUST what were going do"

Immediately after this They Increase Each other's Size becoming much Taller

"Cya Wouldn't wanna be ya!" They state walking away

They took the Pieces of the Power Core

I have no way to track it down now... there's nothing I can do

END OF CHAPTER 


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper's POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THEM TRICK ME HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?!

Ugh... it didn't matter I had to find a way out of here

"Soos Any ideas of how to get out of here?" I ask him

"To be like honest dude there's only thing We can do WALK It might take a while dude but maybe we should try and get to the shoe store"

"You're probably right... then maybe Mermando and Mabel could help us find Dipper 3 and 4 Cause we're not gonna be able to catch up to them like this

"But the street won't it be dangerous? We could like run over and stuff"

Soos replies "Yes we could ...But you got a better idea dude?"

"No not really let's go" I state

So after a while we manage to find our way out of the forest it had been about 3 Hours

"Pfftt we found our way out in 3 Hours Tiny I don't know how I believed those clones of mine" I tell him

"Yeah you think you'd know yourself better than that" He tells me

"LOOK SOOS! A SHOE SHIPMENT TRUCK!" I tell him "Let me on your back"

"No problem dude" He says allowing me onto his back He begins running at very fast speeds "Soos if you get us killed i'll kill you!" I tell him

"No problem Dude!" He says he barely catches up with the truck in time jumping onto the bumper Knocking off the Back License Plate

"WHOA! Almost got ran over there... Wow" He says

"What are the odds a Shoe Shipment Truck would show up here just in the nick of time?!" I tell him

Soos then holds up his Good Luck Charm "I told you man as long as we got this by our side we can't lose!"

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper's POV

Finally the truck arrived at the Shoe Store

We went over to Mabel and Mermando

Mabel had somehow managed to fall asleep in Mermando's lap

How can she fall asleep on hot concrete wearing a winter sweater?

The World may never know

Anyway So I managed to wake her up and explain the whole thing

Fifteen minutes of explaing later

"So you're telling me these clones of you they are like ze teenager zize now right?" Mermando asks me

"Yes they could be anywhere! They're probably searching for the next shard Right now! Because they've got all the pieces!

"Well there's got to be someway we can find them right? I mean come on!" Mabel said holding her hands out

'No first take us back to the Shack we can fix this there' I reply

'How would that help?' Mermando asks me

'Me and Mabel managed to find one of those Crystals once before we broke it but glued it back together because we forgot Soos' I explain to them 'It should still be somewhere in the shack!

'Well then what are we doing here then? To the shack!'

Mabel says before placing Dipper and Soos in her shirt pocket

'Um Mabel the running I can't-' Mermando says before Mabel begins dragging him by the arm

A lot of Mabel's running later they arrive at the shack

The door is opened by Our Mom

'Hello Mabel did you find any of those shards?' She asks holding out a pie

'Not now mom Dipper and Soos have been shrunk! Mabel says sitting Mermando down

'Really was it me?' She asks

'No it-' Just then Mabel is interrupted by her mother 'HONEY I SHRUNK THE KIDS...KID'

She then holds her hand up awaiting a high five

'I could stay like this al daaayy' Mom states

'Mom!' Mabel says screaming

'Alright Alright sorry' Mom says rolling her eyes

'Mom have you seen a Crystal around here?' Mabel asks

'No but I know what I have seeen' She says to Mabel before putting a llama sweater on her

'LOOK WE GOT MATCHING LLAMAS ISN'T IT AWESOME?' She tells her

Mermando then jumps off his feet nearly stumbling

'Ma'am with all due respect we need to find the Crystal to restore your son and Worker' He says

Way to go Mermando at least SOMEONE Can talk some sense into Mom

'Mabel who's your friend?' She asks her

'Romando meet Mom Mom meet Romando There everybody met? good... tell me where the Crystal is!

She says to her

'Oh right right hold on...' She says before coming with the Glued Crystal

'Will this work?' She asks her

'Yes thanks Mom' She then grabs the Crystal Restoring Dipper and Soos in size

'ALRIGHT SORRY MOM TELL STAN AND DAD WE SAID HI' Dipper said as they ran out the door

Mermando tripped before getting out the door he then got up and continued running again

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Ok don't worry we'll be getting back to the Main Group but for a little while... let's see what they're up to at the shack

Ariel's POV

Huh well they sure were in a hurry guess they're still looking for those shards

Just then Andrew came up to me "Who was that?" He asked me Scratching his head

I replied to him "Oh it was the kids they were in a hurry to get back out there as well just needed to get something"

And then there was a knock on the door

"Who could that be?" I ask my husband as I begin to walk up to the door

As I answer the door I see Local Kook Old Man McGucket

"Howdy friends!" He says waving at us

Right then Stan walks into the room just in time to see him

And he then screams Holding his head "NOOO! GOSH! GOSH NO! OH GOSH PLEASE NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's wrong Stan?" I ask him

He then walks up to the door and shuts it immediately

"STAN! THAT WAS RUDE!" I tell him

"THAT GUY IS NOT WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE HE'S A MENACE!" He screams in my ear

"Do you know this guy?" I ask him

"To be honest no I don't he just showed up in town one day not sure where he came from

But one thing I know about this guy is HE MESSES UP EVERYTHING" He explains to me

"Stan you know that can't be true" I tell him

"He's the second most annoying person that ever lived" He replies

"Who's the first?" I ask

He simply lifts and glares

I reply "Oh right Soos..."

I cross my arms and tell him "I don't care how annoying this man may be it is rude not to at least speak to him"

He then puts his face up against an open window making a large screeching noise hurting my ears

"Don't" Stan simply says Closing the Blinds

I then walk up to the window and open it and the Blinds

"Hello Old Man McGucket What brings you here?" I ask him

He looks at me with his eyes walled "Well y'see I've been living at the Dump a long time y'see-"

I interrupt him "YOU LIVE AT THE DUMP?! No wonder you're such a mess!"

He continues "Yes well someone told me that the people here were very welcoming

"No we're not" Stan says

"Hush... Now um who told you that?" I ask him

"Just a little birdy" He says sticking his tongue out licking his beard

He then pulls a band-aid off his beard with his tongue

"Now how long has that been there?" He says before eating it

"Well you're welcome to stay at the shack until you get somewhere to stay" I tell him

"Ariel do remember you're mooching off of me yourself" Stan says

"Oh come on now Stan are you telling me you've never been annoying yourself?" I ask him

He looks at me with his hand on the back of his head "Sigh... alright alright you're right"

Andrew looks at McGucket with an odd face "Have we... met before?" He asks him

"Nope we haven't Haven't at all nope never" He says

"So any idea where I can sleep?" He asks us

"Oh uuhh.. Well We took Soos's Break Room To sleep in... And he stays in his old one..."

I explain to him

"That's fine i'll just sleep on the couch" He tells us before walking away backwards

"Ariel let me ask you something... Do you think i'm made of money?" He asks me

I pull a Dollar out of his sleeve "Mayyybe"

"Well i'm not!" He says grabbing the dollar back

"It hasn't been easy paying for everyone's food around here so unless one of you get's a job this Kook can't stay here"

He says to me

"That's no problem he eats out of the garbage... at least I assume... since he was living at the dump... huh how did he eat"

I state getting a little confused

END OF CHAPTER 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok now it's time for McGucket to be an Idiot and for Ariel to be a CLEAN FREAK

Ariel's POV

So after that interesting conversation with McGucket it was about to be time to go to bed

"Sigh... I hope the kids are ok" Andrew says worrying

"I'm sure they're fine dear don't worry about them they've grown a lot since they were our little lambs" I reply trying to comfort my husband

(LoL Lambs)

"They should be back by now... do you think something happened to them?! I should be out there with them..." He says

"Andrew they're fine they can take care of themselves" and besides... maybe they'll be back in the morning" I coninue

"Sigh you're right I guess I just need to trust them" Andrew says

After that they went to sleep

END OF POV

that morning McGucket is still in the middle of a dream

"AUGH NO PORTAL CLOSE IT STOP IT

BEWARB IT'S TOO DANGEROUS STAN STOP-" He then wakes up

"Guh? oh... just a dream..."

After that McGucket walks into the kitchen realizing it's morning

He grabs a box of Cereal "Raisin Brand" (Raisin Bran pun)

He then grabs out a bowl spoon and milk

he puts the box on the counter and stares at the Bowl and spoon intently

Then he throws the bowl and spoon onto the floor Grabs the bag of Cereal out of the box

Rips a huge hole into it and pours the milk into the bag

He then begins walking around the house Eating the cereal with his hand tracking it across the house

(Back with Ariel and Andrew)

Ariel wakes up

Ariel's POV

I woke up almost immediately it was as if I could sense someone was messing up the house

Of which i'm the only one who ever cleans... When I first showed up this place was a mess

I jump out of bed and run into the Kitchen

I see a trail of Milk and Cereal I follow it

"Who could've done this?" I think to myself

I then find McGucket sitting on the TV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I ask him

"Huh? Eating Breakfast why?" He asks

"NO NO NO NO! You pour the Cereal into a Bowl and USE A SPOON!" I say grabbing the Bag

"AND WHATEVER YOU DO NEVER I REPEAT NEVER! TAKE THE BAG OF CEREAL OUT OF THE BOX!"

I take the bag of Cereal back into the Kitchen

Stan wakes up and see's me with the bag

I put the bag back into the box Popping Cereal and Milk everywhere

"Whoa.. Ariel you made a mess" He says

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH THIS IS NOT MY MESS IT WAS HIM IT WAS MCGUCKET

HE TOOK THE BAG OUT OF THE BOX THAT IS JUST... AAAAARRGH!"

I scream

"Ariel calm down" He says

"Sorry sorry" I reply as I attempt to grab a Paper Towel off of the Rack

It's put under instead of over

"...McGucket did you do this?" I ask him To which he Nods

"Why... why would you do this?! I invited you into our house Why.. (Sob) And you ruined ALL OF MY HARD WORK

This house was a freaking mess when I showed up DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CLEANING I'VE HAD TO DO?!"

He simply sits there picking his nose

Then rubs it on the counter

"Well I don't know why you'd do that this house was fine before" He says

"Get out JUST GET OUT" I tell him before picking him up and throwing him out the door

As I begin to pick him up there appears an odd glow in my pocket

I slam the door behind me

"Wow Ariel that was... How did you lift that guy?" Stan asks me

"I don't really know... Sorry about that Stan I know I was the one who said let him stay here in the first place and... i'm sorry"

I tell him

"Don't worry about it you were just trying to do the right thing... Alright alright enough sappiness Let's go have some breakfast!"

"AGREED!" I reply

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Let's get back to the main group

Dipper's POV

"Ok soo... there's gotta be someway we can track those guys down right?" I ask the group

"Well... I don't know these are yours clones yes? They should share your mind... If you were them where would you go?" Mermando asks me

"Hmm... probably try and track the Next Shard

But I can't do that without the rest of the them" I state

"If only there was someway I could track them find the Shard they have in their possession..."

"the Next Shard could be anywhere and wherever it is Dipper 3 and 4 will probably follow"

I reply

Mermando raises his arm

"What is it Mermando?" I asks him

"Is that them over there?" He askS

"THAT'S THEM!" I state

Just then Soos Runs over to them punching them in the face

"GIVE US THOSE SHARDS DUDE!" He says

After that he throws us the Shards

"Dipper 3 and 4 what do you have to say for yourself?" I ask them

"...We were only trying to fulfill our purpose..." They state

After that Mabel throws a Bucket of Water onto them

"NOOOOO!" They Scream before melting away

"Well... that was suprisingly easy..." I tell them

"But what were they even doing here?" Mabel asks

We look above and we see the Gravity Falls Prison

"Can't be... THE NEXT SHARD IS IN THERE?!" I scream

END OF CHAPTER 


	10. Chapter 10

The story is over just one more thing before we rap up

Deep in the forest of Gravity Falls McGucket walks into the Opened up Area that was once the hidden location of the Power Core

"Hmmm... This might make a nice home until I can find that bunker of mine" He says before laying onto the floor

As he falls asleep he begins to dream once again but all you can hear is the mumbling in his sleep

"Stan... You can't... do this the portal ... the Ship you have no idea what you're... Dealing with

Bewarb the danger... Bewarb Bewarb...

The Symbols they have a meaning a meaning behind them ... Everything around us a lie...

From 0 to 9 All made blind to the truth hidden behind the eye...

One to another a friend to a brother You have no idea what you're dealing with...

END OF STORY

Sorry that was a rather Cryptic Dream he was having there and a rather short Chapter wasn't it? But don't worry it'll all make sense as we itch closer and closer to the Nightmare! 


End file.
